strawbarys and vampires
by drmona lord
Summary: why are vampires always after ichigo I drmonalord don't own any thing but my self yaoi
1. Chapter 1

kay this is my first fic so pleas be nice with the reveiws helpful advice is a good thing hope you like it excuse the bad gamer and stuff. Thanks to all the writers hear they give some grate ideas one of my faves is probably hollowfacashon by akeara4 definitely a good one if you like twisted

summery ichigo is a normal teenage boy with a small problem that problem is …....vampires

parings hichigo x ichigo, grimmichi, byakuichi, and a few others to.

disclamer I don,t own bleach or its characters or even some of the ideas added to the story

OK hear gos

think **bla bla**

talking bla bla

strawberrys and vampires

I've herd the rumors but never thought they were true until my first day at karickuda high school when I met him or should I say them, to better understand this story lets rewind to my first day of school.

The day started just like any other with the same ruteen get up, doge dad, throw dad out window, but un like any other day it was my first day so I had to look extra sharp for the big first day caramony that I was forced to go to which irritated me to the extreem because I knew one of the most anoying pepole in the world were going to be there can you guse who?

If you gused kego, oriheme, kon, ishida, ruckia, and the pineapple head him self rengi than you got it right (AN "sorry guys I don't like those chricters espeshuly oriheme)


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I'm back sorry I didn't update to soon but hear I am back from the evil camping trip

to be compeetly honist i'm getting bored of this story and so I'm gona hury this along and finish cuz I got a fun idea fromother whriters so lets get this thing over with.

Chapter two why?

All I could think about was why why me as the pineapple and boobie girl noticed me and imeadiotly came runing as soon as I left my hose.

I walkd with them to the school thinking about how stupid the whole thing was going to be little did I know that instead of stupik it was gona change my life for ever.

(at the adatorium)

the student council presadints were makeng a hello speech about nothing I cared abouy when all of a suden I felt a cold hand on my sholder causing me to jump from not expeting it,i tund to see who had snuck up on me and cauz me to jump"did I scare ya"the person said at I turnd to get a good look at him.

He was a realy atractive man with shoking blue hair and eyes that look as if thay could slise your soul in half"I'm grimmjow wada bout ya" grimmjow said and I replyd "I'm ichigo and no you didn't scare me"he lookd at me suspishisly befor saying "thats a bunch of bull and you know it but I'll forgiv ya fur lieng ta me so in retune you gota come ta the old abandonmusic room in the back of the school at 6:00 sharp don't be late or I'll hunt ya down and you don't wana see what happens then" he said in a voice that screemd dangerous then walkd off leaving me feeling like I just got into some thing I shouldn't have..

the rest of the day whent on and like grimmjow practaly orderd me to I went to the abandond music room at the exact time he said not a second late.

It was dark realy dark I took one step forward and sliped into some things or some ones warm enbrace after that I don't realy remember much ther than a prick on my neack and a lot of hands as well as lips.

When I awoke my head hert and so did my mouth as well as I wasent in my bead.

I got up and left the roome and headed down the stares to the living roome of were ever I was only to be surprised when sevril peple greated me and one of them that lookd similer to me but all white with gold on black eyes came to me and said "well berry your finaly up hows it feel ta be a vampire?"I stared at him in shock and said "wha I'm not a -"'thr hell your notcheck yer fangs stupid"he interupted then smerkd as I didwhat I was told and felt a prick all I could say was "oh shit"wich make him smerk even more.

End finaly over thank you all that reverwd sorry if it disen't have enof smut for you check out my poll

also sory if there is any spelling mistakes.


	3. AN

**AN** go ahead The weasel is MINE XP if you think you can improve it I say go for it can't wait to see what you do lol :)


	4. Important:Please read

A lot of talk concerning the destruction of accounts and stories is going around. I can't stop the destruction; but, I can stand against it. If accounts and stories continue to be destroyed, writers and readers alike will look to a more open place for their stories.

In all honesty, by deleting stories that are appropriately rated, and not notifying the authors as to their mistakes, you are not living up to your slogan "Unleash Your Imagination."

I ask the Advisers to stop the destruction, or at least give us a 'heads up' as to why a story or account is in the wrong, before things get blown out of proportion. It is not we, the subscribers, that will suffer the consequences, it is you the managers of the web site. Please consider what my friends and I in the M rated section are saying before deleting accounts and stories, because you are not the only story posting site around. All we really ask is you give us a valid reason as to why the story or account was or will be deleted.

To all those who are afraid of getting deleted, or not being able to read our stories, I'm pretty sure that a lot of people have Deviant Art accounts. If not, I suggest you get one to allow all of the people who adore, or will adore, your stories to continue to do so.

You can find me at Deviant Art as timcanpykitty12


End file.
